


Darkened Souls

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin Bashing, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Echo(The 100), Dark Clarke Griffin, Dark Echo, Evil Clarke Griffin, F/F, Multi, Sith Clarke Griffin, Sith Echo(The100), evil echo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: What would happen if Clarke Griffin was Force-Sensitive? If she received training from one of the most evil dark lords in the history of the galaxy? The Clarke Griffin that is sent to Earth is nothing like the one that was locked away on The Ark. She only has one goal: To control all that exists. (A SW x 100 Crossover)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Octavia Blake/Echo, Echo/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 41
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**TW for violent bullying and major bashing of Abby Griffin.**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

**—One Year After the Death of Jake Griffin—**

Clarke sighs, running a finger along her drawing on the floor of her cell. The drawing illustrates her pain; a dark sky with red orbs as the only source of light. The red orbs shine down on the surface of Earth, illuminating a figure dressed in black robes. A hoard of other figures clusters behind the figure, holding weapons at the ready. 

Clarke stands up, her muscles aching after sitting for hours. She walks to the viewport and looks out at the Earth. The beautiful planet floats, just beyond her reach. Clarke angrily slams a fist against the wall of her cell, ignoring the short pain that shoots through her wrist from the impact. 

She begins to walk around her cell, body desperate to be able to run, to move at a quicker pace than walking. To have more space to move than her cell. “ _Soon, I will be old enough to be executed and then I will have my escape._ ” Clarke thinks glumly to herself. 

The thought sends a shiver down her spine. Death. What a terrifyingly inescapable happening. Death was something that Clarke was used to seeing. While she watched her mom work, she had seen people die. More so, she had _felt_ them die. Clarke had felt the souls of the dying people grow weaker and weaker until they vanished. 

Now, she is doomed to suffer the same fate. Doomed to death. Doomed because her own mother decided it was a good idea to tell the Chancellor that her father was going to betray him. 

Her _mother._ Clarke could scarcely think Abigail Griffin’s name without sneering. The name causes anger in her, anger that otherwise stays well hidden. Clarke knows that anger can lead her to act out of character. Anger can be a powerful motivator but it can also cloud judgment. 

Clarke lowers her body back towards the floor, grimacing as her body protests the change of position. Clarke presses her palms to the floor, facing the ground. She raises her chest so she is parallel to the floor and begins to exercise. 

Over her imprisonment, Clarke quickly discovered that there wasn’t much to do. Either she could waste her time drawing on the floor, or she could increase her physical prowess so if she ever got out of her cell, she would be capable of defending herself. 

She grimaces as she remembers her motivation for wanting to be able to defend herself. 

**———————————————**

_Clarke Griffin skips through the hallways of The Ark, barely paying attention to where she is going. She smiles at everyone she passes. Soon, she comes to the entrance to the med bay and walks to her mom._

_“Hello, mother. How are you today?” Young Clarke asks._

_Her mother waves a hand in dismissal, “Not now, Clarke. I am busy.”_

_Young Clarke sighs before turning and exiting the med bay. She decides to go find her father and sets out for his work._

_She skips through the hallways, not allowing her mother’s dismissal to hurt her._

_She slows to a walk, glancing carefully around her as she walks through the lower levels. The corridor she is in is dark, not allowing her to see in front of herself more than twenty feet._

_Behind her, she hears a voice, “Well, look who it is. The Princess has come down from on high to visit her insignificant subjects._ ” 

_Clarke slowly turns around, raising her palms, “Look, I don’t want any trouble.”_

_The figure continues walking towards her and it is then that Clarke notices more figures behind the front one._

_The front figure sneers, the expression degrading admittedly handsome, shadowed features. “Oh, we don’t want any trouble either, do we?” He asks the figures behind him._

_A female voice says, “Trouble? Why would we want trouble? So we can end up getting floated for attacking a princess? No, we don’t want any trouble.”_

_Clarke nods, trying not to display her fear on her face. “I…I will just be going, then.”_

_The lead figure steps closer, “Woah, where do you think you are going? You haven’t even given us time to introduce ourselves. We know who you are, of course.”_

_Clarke looks the boy in the eyes, “Al-alright.” She stutters out._

_The boy chuckles, “Look at this, is the princess…scared of us? How quaint.” The boy steps even closer, his breath on her neck causing Clarke to shiver. “You should be scared, princess. There are no guards to protect you down here.”_

_Clarke feels her blood run cold at the words and tries to run away. She doesn’t get far before a weight slams into her back, causing her to crash to the ground. She cries out, the cry a mixture of pain and fear. The boy flips her over, straddling her to stop her struggling._

_“You-you will get floated for this.” Clarke trembles out._

_The boy scoffs. “I doubt it. You don’t know my name or what I look like.”_

_The girl behind him laughs, “Good try, Griffin.”_

_Clarke slams her fists against the boy’s chest in an attempt to get him off of her. The boy just laughs and grabs her wrists, holding them to the ground above her head. “Ah ah ah, I don’t think so.” The boy says, laughing. “It is time you experience pain. The pain that we have to deal with every day. The pain of not getting enough to eat. Of not being able to afford medicine when we are sick.”_

_The girl behind him nods, “Yeah, Griffin. You privileged ones have no idea as to the pain we suffer through every day while you sit up in your castle and dine like royalty.”_

_The boy stands up, holding out a hand to help her up. Clarke reaches up a hand to grab his but before she can, the boy slams a fist into her stomach. Clarke coughs, curling into a ball. The pain is like nothing she has ever felt before. Before she can recover, she receives a fist to the side of her head and falls to the ground. Her vision blurs as a trickle of blood rolls down her cheek._

_A tear wells in the corner of her right eye, causing the boy to laugh. “Aww, look at this. The princess is hurt. Let me help you, your highness.”_

_The girl chuckles along with him before leaning into his side. “We should leave. There is a patrol coming this way soon. We don’t want to get caught.”_

_The boy nods, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Alright. Let’s go.”_

_After walking a few feet away, the boy turns around and lands one final blow. This one impacts with Clarke’s nose, causing her nose to break and blood to spill down her face._

_The two run away, followed by the other kids who watched it all happen._

_A few minutes later, Clarke is found by a guard patrol and taken to her mother._

**———————————————**

Clarke lowers herself into a sitting posture, smiling at the burning feeling in her chest, legs, and arms from all of the exercise. 

She walks over to a metal bar hanging over the door to her cell and jumps up, grabbing onto it. She uses her arm strength to pull her chin over the bar before lowering herself down and repeating the process. 

When she stops, sweat runs down her forehead, soaking her thin shirt. Her arms burn but the satisfaction from her increasing physical strength numbs the pain. 

A few minutes later, Abigail Griffin opens the door to her cell, two guards flanking her. “Hello, Clarke. How are you today?” 

Clarke doesn’t respond, instead, she chooses to lower herself back to the floor of her cell and begin to work out her core. She lowers her back to the ground, placing her feet on the floor with her legs at a ninety-degree angle. She sits up, enjoying the feel of the muscles in her chest and abs stretching. She lowers herself down again, repeating the process. 

Abigail Griffin frowns, “Clarke? What are you doing?”

Clarke still does not respond, continuing to sit up. Abby walks forward, placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Clarke? What is wrong?” 

Clarke sits up, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her shirt. She stands up, still ignoring her biological mother. “Are you sad about your father? Because honey…I am sad about his death too.”

Clarke can’t stop her anger from spiking. She whispers out, “You? You are sad about his death?” 

Abby frowns, “Clarke? What is this about?” Of course, I am sad. Jake was my husband. I loved him.” 

Clarke glares at her mother, hatred rolling off of her in waves. “How dare you even speak his name.” 

Abby frowns, “Clarke, dear. If you have something to say to me, say it.” 

Clarke sneers at her mother, “No. That is my point. I have nothing to say to you. We are nothing to each other. Stay away from me.” 

Abby’s breath falters, “What? Clarke, honey, I love you. I can’t lose you too.”

That does it. Clarke’s anger snaps, “How dare you! How dare you pretend like you loved him! How dare you speak his name! How dare you come here and pretend like everything is okay! I fucking hate you!” Clarke screams, her anger flaring.

Abby jumps back, face shocked. “Clarke? What is the matter?” 

Clarke looks at her, a look filled with so much hatred and disdain that Abby takes an unconscious step towards the door. “What is the matter?! You have the audacity to ask that of me after my mother…my own mother, murdered my father.” 

Abby’s eyes widen and a tear wells in the corner of her right eye. “Clarke, that isn’t what happened.” 

Clarke sneers at her, “Well, pray tell what did happen, _Abigail_.” 

The woman begins to quietly sob, a sight that causes Clarke to grin in twisted pleasure. “Honey, I told Thelonious because I trusted him. I trusted him to talk Jake out of his plan. I never wanted anything to happen to Jake.” 

Clarke lets out a scream, a wave of power rolling off of her. Abby Griffin sails into the stone wall of her cell from the wave of power, a groan of pain leaving her mouth. 

The door to her cell opens and the two guards walk in. When they see Abby on the floor, moaning in pain, they draw their batons. 

The last thing Clarke sees is the electric ends of the batons approaching her chest before she falls unconscious from the electric pulse flowing through her. 

**———————————————**

When Clarke blinks her eyes open and looks around herself, she sighs. Instead of her old cell, she is in a much smaller space. The cell she now sits in is darker and there is a muskiness in the air that causes Clarke to grimace. There is no viewport for her to look out of, something that annoys Clarke. 

Her mind travels back to the events that caused her transfer, confusion flowing through her. “ _How did I move Abby without touching her? That shouldn’t be possible. Nothing in science would make telekinesis plausible, so how did I do that?_ ” 

Clarke stands up, grimacing at a nagging pain in her chest where the electric current from the batons entered her body. She walks to the door of her cell, looking out of it.

She gasps when she recognizes where she is. She is in the maximum-security cells. Ones that are rarely used unless a criminal commits horrendously evil acts. “ _Apparently attacking the woman who murdered my father now warrants me being moved here. I suppose the Chancellor had something to do with this. He probably jumped at the opportunity to bury my knowledge further away from the people._ ” 

Clarke notices to her relief that there is still a metal bar hanging above her cell door. She walks over to it, jumping up to grab onto it. She allows her anger to flow through her once more, feeling newfound strength to fuel her muscles. 

Once her arms can no longer pull her up, she jumps back down to the ground. Her arms shake from the strain of her over-extended workout as she walks over to the small cot. She sits down, allowing her mind to once again contemplate the power she used on her mother. 

“ _Could I learn to control that power? Could I one day accurately control it? With these powers, no one would stand a chance against me._ ” 

Clarke sighs, lowering her body down onto the cot. Her muscles burn as she does so but Clarke doesn’t grimace this time. She embraces the pain, not allowing it to influence her actions. She closes her eyes, her mind once again solely focused on the power she now knows to exist.

**———————————————**

As Clarke sleeps, her mind is occupied by a dream. 

_Clarke finds herself standing in a bright room with red floors. A window overlooks a massive city with thousands of buildings. Thousands of transports fly through the air. The lights in the room draw Clarke’s attention as they are like nothing she has ever seen._

_There are grey chairs, all of them facing a chair that is facing the window. Slowly, the chair begins to turn around. Clarke’s curiosity keeps her rooted to the spot, awaiting a glance at the occupant of the chair._

_When the chair finally turns around, Clarke frowns. A normal looking man looks back at her, though she can sense a dark presence emitting from his body._

_The man looks just as confused to see her as she is to see him. “Who are you?” The man asks in a unique drawl._

_Clarke frowns, “Who are you? How are you in my head?”_

_The considers her for a moment before suddenly, a red blade appears in his hand. The blade swings towards Clarke, causing her to flinch. However, the red blade passes right through her. The man sits back down, red blade disappearing._

_“As I thought.” The man mutters to himself. “What is your name, child?”_

_“Clarke Griffin? What is yours?” Clarke asks, keeping her voice steady._

_The man remains silent for a moment, considering her. “My name is Sheev.”_

_Clarke frowns, “Sheev? I do not recognize that name.”_

_Sheev nods. “I did not expect you to.” Sheev stands up. “I sense something unique about you, Clarke Griffin. An unrivaled amount of power resides within you, untamed. Your anger simmers beneath the surface, a wellspring of untapped power.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widen, “You…you are like me? You possess…this power?”_

_Sheev nods, “Yes. I am like you. Except, unlike you, I am entirely in control of my power.”_

_Clarke leans forwards eagerly, “Can you train me?”_

_The man frowns. “Be careful how you speak to me, child. I am far older and far more powerful than you.” He pauses, a thoughtful look on his face. “I will consider training you but first, where are you?”_

_Clarke frowns, “Where am I? I am on a ship orbiting above Earth. Where are you?”_

_Sheev’s eyes widen, “Earth? I have never heard of this…Earth. And as for your question, I am on Coruscant.”_

_It is Clarke’s turn to look surprised, “Coruscant? Where is that? I have never heard of a…Coruscant before.”_

_Sheev nods. “I believe that we are millions of lightyears apart. It is only because of our combined power that we can communicate the way we are.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widen even further, “Millions of…millions of parsecs? What is going on?”_

_The man chuckles softly, “I take it that the technology on your ship is much less advanced than I am used to.” He turns to a device in front of him. “Give me a moment. I am going to pinpoint your location.”_

_Clarke watches as he swipes a hand through a four-dimensional computer display. Sheev closes his eyes for a moment, his hand still moving through the 4D display. Finally, he opens his eyes and looks at the display. “By the Force, you are a long way away from me. Millions of parsecs wasn't as far off as I thought. You are deep in an area of space called the Unknown Regions. Far enough away that it would take months to reach you traveling at light-speed.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widen. “Light-speed? You have ships that can travel at the speed of light? That’s impossible! It is impossible for anything with any mass to reach light-speed.”_

_Sheev raises a hand, “As interesting as I am sure this science lesson would be, it is possible where I am.”_

_“Wow…” is all Clarke can say._

_The man chuckles again. “I understand your disbelief.”_

_Clarke nods, “Okay, back to the power we both possess. How do I control it?”_

_Sheev grins, revealing white, pointed teeth. “I can help you with that.”_

_Clarke grins back. “You can?”_

_The man nods, “Yes, I will. Your power is like nothing I have ever felt. There is something different about you, Clarke Griffin. Something I wish to learn more about.”_

_Clarke smiles, “Awesome! So when do we begin?”_

_Sheev chuckles darkly, “I am afraid that training to use these powers is not simple. I must first educate you on the galaxy and the factions fighting in it.”_

_Clare sighs but nods her head. “I understand.”_

_“The first thing you must understand is that the only thing that truly matters …is power.” Sheev says. “A Jedi…would tell you differently. A Jedi would lecture you on light and dark, good and evil.”_

_Clarke looks confused, “Jedi?” She asks._

_The man sighs, “Jedi are…they are warriors of light who are blinded; rendered weak by their own beliefs. The Jedi believe in a code that goes as follows: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is The Force.”_

_Clarke frowns again, “The Force? You keep repeating that term. What is it?”_

_Sheev smirks, “The Force is the source of the power you and I possess. It flows through all life but very few are capable of channeling its power. And you are unique. I have never sensed someone with more power than you possess, not even the Chosen One of a prophecy I will tell you about later on.” He pauses. “For now, I want to hear your thoughts on the Jedi Code I just told you.”_

_Clarke nods, “Of course. To me, the Jedi Code is far too limiting from what I can tell. Besides, lacking emotion might be a worse trait to have than anything else. Lacking emotions could lead to fates far worse than death. Besides, what is life without attachment? Living entirely isolated, no matter how much power or money you possess, would be a lonely, dark existence.”_

_Sheev nods, “I agree. I follow a different code. The code of the Sith. The Sith are the fundamental opposites of the Jedi. The Sith Code goes as follows: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”_

_Clarke remains silent, mulling over the words of the code. A smirk finds its way onto her face, “I certainly would rather follow that code than the code of the Jedi.”_

_Sheev nods, “Yes. The Jedi Code makes life a chore rather than allowing freedom.”_

_Clarke sneers, “How is there anyone idiotic enough to tie themselves to the Jedi?”_

_Sheev chuckles softly, “Many see the methods of the Sith as extreme. The Sith do not hesitate to take lives to achieve power and victory.”_

_Clarke nods her head, “I am not bothered by death. I do not know why but it has never scared me. Why be scared of something that is inescapable?”_

_Sheev frowns, “I don’t know if I have ever heard someone talk about death like that. Death is something that many would do anything to avoid. Why are you so willing to accept your fate?”  
Clarke sighs, “Growing up with a doctor as a…as a mother has enlightened me to death. I don’t know, I guess I have subconsciously accepted my fate.” _

_Sheev frowns, “As a Sith, I must caution you against that. The main drive of a Sith is to stay alive and gain power.”_

_Clarke nods, “To be fair, I had accepted my fate before I knew about…the Force.”_

_Sheev nods, “That’s fair.” He shakes his head. “I am sorry to cut this encounter short but I have stuff to do. I look forward to training you, Clarke Griffin.”_

_Clarke smiles, “And I look forward to receiving your training, Sheev.”_

_The man smiles a cruel, spine-shivering smile. “Sith have different names than their actual names. My real name is Sheev Palpatine, but my Sith name…My Sith name is Darth Sidious.”_

_Clarke grins back, “I am honored to be receiving training from you, Darth Sidious. And thank you.”_

_The man shakes his head, “No. If I am going to train you, you will call me…master.”_

_Clarke hesitates for a moment before saying, “Yes, master.”_

_The man nods, “Good.” He says, extending the word unnaturally. “Until we meet again, meditate. Your mind must be clear of all distractions and attachments at the start of your training for you to truly become a Sith Lord."_

**———————————————**

Clarke sits up in her cot, not able to hide her excitement. She jumps from the cot and lowers herself to the ground. She sits with her legs crossed and closes her eyes, focusing on clearing her mind. 

She is interrupted from her mediation by the door to her cell opening. Her mother walks in, four guards with her this time. Two of them help her walk. Clarke sneers at her, “Oh, what are you going to do now? Kill me, too?” 

Abigail shakes her head, “Of course not. I could never kill you, Clarke. Even if you almost broke my spine. I am here to talk to you about what happened earlier. How did you do that? How did you send me into the wall without touching me?” 

Clarke shrugs, “I wish I knew. If I did, I could tell you to go float yourself.” 

Abby’s eyes harden, “Fine. We will do this the hard way.” She turns to the guards. “Keep her here. If she asks for _anything_ within reason, give it to her. She is going to be in here for a while.”

Unnoticed by Abby, Clarke smirks at that. Once her mother and the guards are gone, she resumes her meditation. 

**———————————————**

_Clarke closes her eyes eagerly, intent on seeing her master again. For a moment, she lies in the cot with nothing happening. But a moment later, Clarke finds herself sitting in one of the grey chairs in her master’s office._

_Darth Sidious turns his chair around to face her, “Welcome back, Clarke. Let us begin. Unfortunately, because you aren’t actually here, I will not be able to teach you combat. You will have to train using replication of my movements.”_

_Clarke grins, “So I am learning combat now, master?”_

_Sidious shakes his head, “Yes and no. The first step to becoming an adept fighter is for you to control and channel your connection with the Force. The Force is a more powerful weapon than any lightsaber or blaster.”_

_Clarke frowns, “Lightsaber? Is that the glowing red blade you tried to hit me with?”_

_Sheev smirks, “Yes. That was a lightsaber. However, the power of a lightsaber is insignificant next to the power of the Force.”_

_Clarke smiles coldly, “The Force. How do I control it, master?”_

_Darth Sidious chuckles softly, “The first step to control is accepting the power within you, along with embracing yourself and your personal demons. If you did your meditation correctly, you should already be done with that.”_

_Clarke nods, “I am, master.”_

_Sidious smiles, “Good. Alright, next. Do you have any small objects you can use for your practice?”_

_Clarke nods, thinking about her cell. “Yes. There is a rock the size of my fist in my cell. It was there when I arrived.”_

_Her master frowns, “Cell? You are imprisoned?”_

_Clarke looks down, “Yes, master.”_

_Sidious remains silent for a moment before saying, “No matter. As long as you have what you need, you should be fine.”_

_Clarke nods. “Alright. Now, at this point in time, a Jedi would give you an unnecessary speech about how Force is your ally, one that you work in tandem with. The Sith see it differently. The Sith see the Force as a power tool, one that is totally in our control. Now, reach out, and make the stone do as you bid it. Remember, your anger is a wellspring of power, one you shouldn’t waste.”_

_Clarke opens her eyes, her master vanishing from in front of her. She walks over to the stone and picks it up in her palm. She focuses on it and with her mind, she orders it to move. The stone remains in place._

_“Come now, apprentice. I expect better.” A wave of pain floods through Clarke’s body._

_Clarke grits her teeth, holding back a scream of pain before asking, “Why? I trusted you!”_

_Sheev laughs cruelly, “Trust is not an emotion a Sith should feel for their master. The strongest emotions you should feel when you think about me should be hatred, fear, and respect. Allow those emotions to fuel you.”_

_Clarke looks down at the stone again, focusing all of her strength on getting it to move. Once again the stone doesn’t budge and another wave of agony floods through her._

_“Again.”_

_Clarke tries again, failing once more. Her body spasms from the wave of pain that floods through her._

_“Again.”_

_Clarke grits her teeth, her anger rolling off of her in waves. The stone on her hand shakes before slowly rising off of her palm a few inches. It soon falls._

_A less intense wave of pain floods through her._

_“Again. Hold it for ten seconds.”_

_Clarke’s rage at the man is strong that she can hardly see straight but she listens. The stone rises off of her palm once more, this time at a much steadier pace. The stone hovers above her palm until she hears, “Enough. Well done, Clarke.”_

_Clarke grits her teeth, “Why?”_

_“Why what? Why do I hurt you? I think it should be obvious. What you just did takes normal Jedi years to learn. I taught it to you in a few minutes. Pain is a powerful motivator.”_

_Clarke grits her teeth but grudgingly nods her head, “I cannot fault you for results, master.”_

_Darth Sidious chuckles, “You are correct. You cannot. Now, do you have anything that could double as a training sword?”_

_Clarke shakes her head, “No, master. I can get something though.”_

_“Do it. Contact me again when you get it. In the meantime, practice your control on the stone. I want you to be able to hold it for five minutes by the next time I see you.”_

**———————————————**

Clarke sits up and walks over to the door, “Guard.” 

A few moments later, a guard appears, “What do you want?” 

“A piece of metal from engineering. About four feet long. Thin.” Clarke says. 

The woman looks suspicious, “For what?” 

Clarke smiles innocently, “It’s for one of the exercises I am doing to stretch out of muscles.” 

The woman hesitates another moment before nodding and walking away. 

Clarke walks back into the darkness of her cell and to the rock. She places it on her palm and begins to practice.

**———————————————**

Hours later, Clarke allows herself to rest, satisfied with her progress. Unlike after a workout, it isn’t just the limbs that she used that are tired. No, her whole body aches. 

A few hours later, the guard shoves a piece of metal through a crack in the door, the metal clanging against the floor.

Clarke walks over to it once more before closing her eyes. 

**———————————————**

_This time, her master is not alone._ _He sits in his chair, with two others in the room. A bald man with dark skin and a short, green alien creature._

_When the two finally leave, Clarke sits down where they were. “Who were they, master?”_

_Her master sneers, “Those were Jedi Master Mace Windu and Grandmaster Yoda.”_

_Clarke sneers, “Those two were Jedi? The short, green one couldn’t possibly be a threat.”_

_Another burst of pain rushes through her, “Do not underestimate him. Yoda is perhaps the biggest threat to my power. His knowledge of the Force equals mine. The only thing that separates us is that I am willing to do whatever it takes to reach my goals, he is not.”_

_Clarke grimaces at the remaining jolts of pain. “Yes, master.”_

_“You got something to use as a sword?”  
“Yes, master.” _

_“Good.” Sidious stands up. “As I cannot be seen, I will talk to you in your mind once more. Stand up and hold your weapon.”_

_Clarke does as she is told, holding the piece of metal in her right hand. “In lightsaber combat, there are seven major forms. From what I can tell about you, I suggest you either use Ataru or Niman.”_

_Sensing Clarke’s question before she asks it, Sidious continues, “Ataru is a form that relies heavily on speed and strength, along with a powerful connection with the Force. Niman on the other hand relies on strength, precision, and agility.”_

_“Can I learn both, master?” Clarke asks._

_Darth Sidious chuckles softly, “Eager to learn, are we? Very well. If you successfully master Ataru, I will allow you to learn more forms too. Only the best fighters know every form.”_

_“Now, onto another major problem. I doubt you will be able to find the necessary materials to make a lightsaber on…Earth. I am sending a small transport to you with one of my loyal followers flying it. She is bringing you the necessary materials to make your saber. Along with that, I have ordered her to delete her flight course upon arrival. I do not want anyone to find your planet until we are ready for it to be found.”_

_Clarke nods excitedly, “Cool! How long is it going to take for her to arrive?”_

_“She should arrive in a year and a half if my calculations are correct. By then, you need to be on the ground. She would not be able to give you the materials if you are trapped in space.” Sidious says._

_Clarke nods, “I can do that.”_

_Sidious nods, “I know you can. Your power is unrivaled and your determination is impressive. Along with that, your hatred rivals my own, something that is very important for a Sith.”_

_“Thank you, master. Now, what do I do?”_

_Clarke allows herself to be immersed in her master’s teachings, so much so that she doesn’t notice a guard looking through a window on the door at her as she swings the piece of metal around at Sidious’ instructions._

**———————————————**

Clarke breathes heavily as she sits down on her cot. Her body is drenched in sweat and her arms ache from swinging the weight of the metal bar. 

She lies down in her bed and summons the rock into her hand. She closes her eyes and focuses her power on the rock. She squeezes her hand into a fist and to her shock, the rock explodes, sending shards flying at her. 

With superhuman reflexes, Clarke stops the shards in the air before sending them flying into the wall. She grins, “ _With this power, no one will ever stand a chance against me. I will be able to do whatever I want. Now, I just need to find a way to get sent down to the ground.”  
_

**A/N.**

**Alright, I am going to stop there. I could have kept going but I don’t want this chapter to feel over-extended. If you read this, thanks so much for sticking through this mess of a first chapter. Now, onto my explanations:**

**First off, for Sheev Palpatine, I have him in the early stages of the Clone Wars after recently being elected Chancellor. Right after TPM kind of.**

**In the 100, the timeline is a little off but I didn’t want to have to go through every small event that lead to Clarke being in a cell.**

**Now, the Abby Griffin bashing. I am sorry if you like her, I have always hated her and that shows up in my writing too.**

**The pairing is going to be Clarke Griffin/Echo as I love Echo so much. Echo’s storyline won’t begin for a few chapters but will tie into Clarke’s soon after starting. Echo is my favorite character in The 100.**

**Now, as to who Sheev is sending to give Clarke the materials. I don’t have a specific person in mind and will probably just have her be some random general.**

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**


	2. Chapter One

**Darkened Souls**

**Description:** What would happen if Clarke Griffin was Force-Sensitive? If she received training from one of the most evil dark lords in the history of the galaxy? The Clarke Griffin that is sent to Earth is nothing like the one that was locked away on The Ark. She only has one goal: To control all that exists. (A SW x 100 Crossover)

 **Pairing:** Clarke Griffin/Echo(Ash).

 **Tags:** Dark!Clarke, Evil!Clarke, Sith!Clarke.

 **Rating:** Rated M for violence and language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not reserve the rights to any material in this story. It is written purely for entertainment purposes.

**Chapter One**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

**—One Year Later—**

_Clarke’s arms shake slightly from the strain of holding her body up. She is in a position where her arms hold up her entire body. Above her, her master watches her intently. Small shards of rock hover around her, held up by Clarke’s increasing power._

_“Alright. You may stop, apprentice.”_

_Clarke lowers herself to the ground and pants for breath. “You have improved greatly, apprentice. If you were with me, your training would nearly be complete. However, since I cannot test you myself, I have a few tasks I wish for you to fulfill.” Darth Sidious says._

_“Thank you, master. This past year has changed me greatly and I no longer fear anything.” Clarke says._

_Her master nods, “Yes. Your power might actually be unmatched. I have never seen someone possess so much untamed power without any training. Now that you have received training, I doubt that there will be anyone that can challenge you.” Her master pauses. “Now, for the tasks I wish for you to perform.”_

_Clarke nods eagerly, awaiting her first missions from her master. “The first thing you need to do is get out of your cell.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widen, “Get out of my cell? Alright.”_

_Clarke’s mind races as she thinks of possible ways to escape from her confinement. When she settles on her solution, her master chuckles, “That is a good plan apprentice. Let us see if you can pull it off.”_

_Clarke knocks on the door of her cell, “Guard!”_

_A few moments later, the small hatch at the top of the door opens, “Yes?”_

_Clarke walks forward to stand right in front of the hatch. She brings her right hand up and waves it in front of the guard, “You will open the door to my cell and go back to your chambers.”_

_Silence falls for a moment, “I will open the door to your cell and go back to my chambers.”_

_The locks on the door slide and the door opens. Clarke walks out, watching as the guard disappears around a bend at the end of the hallway._

_‘Well done, apprentice. Now, make your way unnoticed through the ship. I wish to see the kind of technology you have.” Sidious orders._

_Clarke nods and begins to silently make her way through the hallways of The Ark. When she reaches a metal door that is locked, she closes her eyes and focuses. She gestures with her right hand and the bolt slides out, unlocking the door._

_She walks in, coming to a stop at what she sees. A young girl is pinned down to the ground by a much older boy. Clarke narrows her eyes and calls out, “What is going on here?”_

_The boy looks up, his eyes darkening in anger when he sees her, “What are you doing, bitch? Can’t you tell I am busy?” The boy says, gesturing to the young girl beneath him._

_That is enough for Clarke. She closes her hand into a U shape and the boy’s hands fly to his throat._

_He rolls off the girl, hands clawing at his throat in an attempt to breathe again. In her head, her master says, “Perfect, a test of your nerve. Kill him.”_

_Clarke doesn’t hesitate. She raises her hand, causing the boy’s body to float off of the ground. She gestures forwards and the boy flies into the wall, still choking in an attempt to breathe. Clarke raises her left hand and begins to increase the Force on the boy’s neck._

_She frowns after a moment, realizing that breaking the boy’s trachea would be suspicious. Instead, she focuses her mind on the boy’s heart. She removes the pressure from the boy’s throat, ignoring his cries for mercy. She begins to tighten her fist and the boy’s eyes widen. He clutches his chest, moans of agony leaving his mouth._

_Using her power, Clarke slows down the beating of the boy’s heart until it stops beating. Blood stops circulating through his body. When the lack of blood reaches his brain, the boy collapses to the ground, dead._

_“I am impressed, apprentice. You have completed your tasks. Return to your cell before someone sees you. But before you do, you either need to kill the little girl or erase her memory.”_

_Clarke’s eyes narrow, “Kill…kill this little child? Really? No. How do I erase her memory of this event?”_

_Sidious sighs, “I had a feeling that would be your answer. Fine. To erase her memory, walk over to her and press your palm to her forehead.”_

_Clarke does as she is told. “Now, focus your mind on making her mind relive the events of these past few minutes.”_

_Clarke looks disgusted, “She will have to relive nearly getting raped?”_

_Sidious’ voice responds, “Yes. But no matter, after she relives it once, you will erase it so she won’t remember it at all.”_

_Clarke grimaces and focuses her mind on the events of the past few minutes. The little girl begins to cry out, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Clarke forces her to relive the memory entirely, looking down at her sympathetically. When she finishes, she focuses on removing the memory from the girl’s mind._

_The last strands of the memory are too attached to the girl’s mind for her to remove but Clarke stands, satisfied. “Master, did I do it right?”_

_“Yes. The strands you saw are removable but not in a way that wouldn’t cause permanent damage. She won’t remember anything that happened to her but she will subconsciously by warier of boys most likely.” Sidious says. “Now, return to your cell.”_

**———————————————**

_When Clarke arrives back at her cell, her master says, “You did well, Clarke. I think it is time I give you your Sith name. You are powerful and do not shy away from taking a life.” Clarke smiles at the praise. “Kneel.”_

_Clarke closes her eyes, finding herself in her master’s office. She walks to stand before him and kneels. He ignites his red blade and says, “Henceforth, you shall be known…as…Darth…Morghon.”_

_Clarke smiles as he places his blade on her right shoulder, left shoulder, and then hovers it above her head. “Thank you, my master.”_

_“Rise, Lord Morghon. I have named you thus because Morghon means death in a language on a faraway planet I once visited.”_

_Clarke does as she is bid, standing. “I sense your fate fast approaching, Lord Morghon. In around six months, your materials for your lightsaber will arrive, along with a transmitter. Kill the woman that pilots the ship and keep it for yourself. It has a cloaking device and a hyperdrive. If you ever have need of any men or a ship, contact me, but remember, it will take a year and a half for any help to arrive.”_

_Clarke nods, “Thank you, my master.”_

_The man nods, smirking. “Of course, Lord Morghon. Good luck. I am going to have to cloak my presence now, so you won’t be able to contact me. The Jedi are growing warier of those around them and I cannot allow them to sense something off about me.”_

_“Alright. I will make you proud, master.”_

_“I know you will. I hope to one day meet you in person, Lord Morghon. For now, remember my teachings.”_

_Clarke feels Darth Sidious leave her mind and feels the pathway she used to contact him, seal itself off._

**———————————————**

**—One Month Later—**

Clarke sits cross-legged, eyes closed. Suddenly, the door in front of her opens. Clarke senses her mother walk in. “Come on, Clarke.” 

Clarke opens one eye, “Come where?” 

“Now, Clarke.” 

Clarke sneers at her mother but stands up, muscles rippling. Her training with Darth Sidious put her in better physical shape than she even knew was possible.

Her mother grabs her hand, pulling her out of her cell. “Where are we going, mom? I am not eighteen for a few more months.”

Her mother turns to face her, “You aren’t being executed, Clarke. You are being sent to the ground.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in disbelief. “ _Seriously? I am this lucky?_ ”

Her mother notices her disbelief, “I am sorry, Clarke. It was either send you to the ground or let Thelonious float you. You are going down as part of a test. We are sending all one-hundred of the juvenile prisoners to the ground to test if it is survivable.”

“What about radiation? Will we have any way to protect ourselves?” Clarke asks, feigning fear. 

“I am sorry, Clarke. Marcus and Thelonious insisted that this was the best way. You know why.” 

Clarke’s eyes narrow, “They don’t think we will survive. They are sending us to the ground as a way to make more time for the rest of you.”

Abby nods, “Correct. I couldn’t stop them. I am sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke sneers before quickly hiding the expression. “It’s alright, mom.” 

Clarke senses someone walking up behind her but doesn’t bother doing anything to stop it. A needle presses into her neck and the world around her darkens, “I love you, Clarke. Don’t ever forget that.” 

**———————————————**

Clarke blinks her eyes open, looking around herself in confusion. Her vision remains blurry for a moment as the ground below her shakes. Metal bars hold her in place and she looks down. “ _Where am I? Is this an escape pod? It doesn’t seem very safe.”_

She feels a sharp pain on her wrist and looks down. The metal wristband on her arm sends another jolt of pain through her. “Welcome back,” Wells says. 

Clarke turns to face him and the boy looks down, “Look…”

Clarke smiles softly, “I know it wasn’t you, Wells.”

The boy’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief, “You know? How?” 

“It doesn’t matter how I know. Thank you for trying to protect my mother from me but she doesn’t deserve it.” 

Wells slowly nods his head, “I could not allow you and your mother to fall off. Not after my father killed your father.” 

Clarke smiles softly, “And I thank you for that but I do not need protection. Why are you here?”

Wells holds up his arm with the wristband, “When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you. I couldn’t let you go down to the ground by yourself.” 

Clarke shakes her head, “You shouldn’t have come, Wells.”

The boy frowns, “But…I thought you just said that you knew it wasn’t me—.”

Clarke nods, “I did. But that doesn’t mean that I want you on the ground with me. The ground isn’t safe.” 

Clarke looks away from the boy, her heart throbbing. “ _This isn’t the Wells I knew. And besides, I am not the girl he thinks I am. I am Darth Morghon._ ” 

Clarke looks around the ship again, her eyes falling onto the figure of a boy sitting across from her. Her eyes widen and more anger than she has ever felt rushes through her, “ _That is the boy who beat me up years ago! He will die at my hand.”_

The ship around them shakes and sparks fall to the ground. Exclamations of shock sound around the ship. A voice calls out, “What was that?” 

It is Clarke that responds, “That…was the atmosphere.” 

Suddenly, the TVs around the ship blink on and Thelonious Jaha appears. “Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would’ve sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.” 

“Your dad’s a dick, Wells.” A boy calls out.

Others acknowledge the statement and Clarke nods, “ _Jaha doesn’t deserve the power he was given. No one on the Ark does. The time we have spent in space has warped us until power is the main goal of anyone. Jaha will die for what he did to my father and what he tried to do to me. He will die at my hand._ ” 

Wells looks at Clarke in shock, disbelief that she would agree clear on his face. “Clarke?” He hisses. “Why are you siding with them? You know my dad.” 

Clarke nods, “Yes, Wells, I do. And that is why I am siding with them. Your dad is a dick.”

Jaha continues to speak, “And those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.

Clarke closes her eyes, blocking out the sounds of the other kids talking. Suddenly, a boy’s voice sounds right in front of her. “Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all.” 

Clarke opens her eyes. Fury races through her when she sees the boy who beat her up floating in the air in front of her, eyes focused on Wells. 

“You should strap in before the parachutes deploy,” Wells says, ignoring the comment about his father. 

Instead, two more boys join the boy in floating weightlessly through the ship. Clarke shakes her head, “ _What a bunch of fucking idiots.”_ She thinks to herself. 

Jaha’s voice sounds overhead once more, still droning on about redemption and survival. The boy floats closer to Clarke, “Hey, you’re the traitor that has been in a high-security cell for a year.” 

Clarke sneers at the boy, barely restraining herself from lashing out with her telekinetic powers. “I’m Finn.” The boy says. 

Clarke sneers at him, “Go fuck yourself.” 

At her side, Wells looks at her in shock, the use of the profane word unheard of from Clarke.

Finn smirks at her cheekily, “I was hoping you would do that for me.” 

Clarke glares at him, her eyes pulsing with rage. Finn unconsciously floats a few feet back by pushing off of a metal bar. 

Suddenly, the ship begins to shake more violently. Then, the ship slams into a large deceleration, throwing the two boys who joined Finn against the wall. Clarke feels them die. Somehow, Finn survives by crashing into two other kids, their bodies cushioning his impact. 

Besides her, Wells says, “The retrorockets ought to have fired by now.” 

Clarke shakes her head calmly, “Everything on this ship is one-hundred years old. Just give it a moment.” 

Clarke closes her eyes and leans her head gently against the seat behind her. Clarke cam feel Wells looking at her, confusion rolling off of him in waves. 

Some kids on the ship cry out in fear. Others remain silent. But to Clarke, the Force reeks of fear. Fear of death. 

Shouts ring through the ship as it continues to vibrate, fear still the most prominent emotion Clarke can sense.

A few moments later, the ship crashes to the ground and the sounds of the engines die away. The lights blink off. The aura of fear cloaking the occupants of the ship slowly lifts, being replaced with relief. This allows Clarke to fully sense the Force Signatures of everyone on the ship for the first time. Most of the kids do not have a strong enough Force presence to be capable of channeling its power but one girl does. She has an uncertainty to her that will cripple her if she doesn’t learn to get past her past experiences. 

Clarke immediately files away information on each occupant, flagging the ones that might end up being a problem. Just as quickly as they turned off, the lights turn back on. 

A boy across the ship from Clarke talks but once more, Clarke ignores it. Instead, she unstraps her seatbelt, ignoring Wells as he tries to ask her to stay. She walks quickly through the rows of other kids in the ship, sneering as a boy tries to trip her and she jumps over his leg. 

She walks to a metal hatch and turns a metal wheel to open it. Then she climbs down the ladder, once again ignoring the voices calling after her. She makes it to the door controls before a hand grabs her forearm in a tight grip. Clarke spins around, ready to demand that she be released. 

The boy holding her is tall and powerfully built. He has curly, black hair and brown eyes. Before either of them can say anything to each other, the boy’s attention is drawn by a softer voice, “Bellamy?” 

The now-named Bellamy looks at the origin of the voice, face softening into a caring smile. The girl that Clarke sensed to have some potential with the Force, walks forward, standing right in front of the boy. “My God, look how big you are.” The boy says with a soft chuckle. 

The two hug before the girl pulls back, “What the hell are you wearing?” She asks. “A guard’s uniform?”

Bellamy’s smile falls away, “I borrowed it to get on the dropship.” 

Clarke’s eyes widen as she catches a glimpse as to what the boy did. A brief image of Bellamy firing a gun at Chancellor Jaha appears, causing Clarke to smile. “ _Good. I hope that man died a painful death for what he has done to me_.” 

Bellamy continues, “Someone has to keep an eye on you.” 

Wells steps forward to Clarke’s side, “Where’s your wristband?” He asks the boy. 

The girl turns around, “Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.” 

Clarke sighs, closing her ears to the banter that breaks out. She moves her hand to open the door but this time, Wells catches her wrist. “What are you doing? The air could be toxic.”

Clarke shrugs, “So? If the air is toxic, we are dead anyways.” 

Wells looks at her, his eyes widening at the callous way Clarke mentions death. Ignoring any further attempts from Wells to stop her, Clarke presses the button to open the door. 

The arguing behind her falls silent as every kid turns to look at the metal door as it swings down. The first thing Clarke sees is the bright blue sky, followed by the tops of green trees. She has to squint for a moment, her eyes not used to how bright it is. She takes a step down the metal ramp before once more, a hand clamps around her arm. 

She turns around, displaying her anger with a sneer. Bellamy says, “What do you think you are doing? Why should you be first to touch the ground?” 

Clarke sneers at him before stepping closer. She leans in and whispers in a deadly tone, “If you don’t let me go right now, I will tell everyone what you did to get on the dropship.”

Bellamy looks startled. He hisses, “How the hell do you know what I did? You were already sedated when I arrived.” 

Clarke sneers at him, “I have my ways and unless you let me go right now, everyone else will know what you did.” 

Bellamy hesitates for a moment before saying, “Tell them if you want. They will probably be grateful.” 

Clarke steps in close again, “Fine. Then, if you don’t let me go, I will kill you. Is that better?”

It must be something about her tone because Bellamy lets go of her arm, taking a hesitant step back. 

Clarke feels the eyes of everyone on the dropship on her as she walks further down the ramp. Before anyone else can challenge her, she steps onto the ground. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the breeze blowing gently against her skin. The sun beats down on her in a comforting warmth. “And so it begins…” She whispers softly, smiling cruelly as she looks out over the new world. 

**———————————————**

Clarke looks at the group of kids that walk out of the ship, profiling every one with the signatures she got earlier. Her eyes darken in anger when she sees Finn walking towards her. Before he can reach her, the girl who was talking to Bellamy appears next to her. “How did you make my brother do what you wanted him to? He never listens to anyone.” 

Clarke turns to face her, smiling cooly at the dark-haired girl. “I just…said a few words to him.” 

The girl frowns, “What the hell did you say?”

Clarke sneers at her, “Demanding answers will not get them from me. I suggest you ask nicely.” 

The girl takes a deep breath. “Alright. Sorry. I’m Octavia. It’s nice to meet you.”

Clarke nods, “Likewise.”

“Now will you tell me what you said to my brother, Clarke?” Octavia asks. 

Clarke nods, “Of course I will. I told him that I know what he did to get sent down here.” 

Octavia frowns, “You mean stealing that guard’s uniform? That’s hardly—.” 

Clarke cuts her off, “He did what I have wanted to do for years. He shot Chancellor Jaha.” 

Octavia gasps, “He…he did what? He shot the chancellor? What the hell was he thinking?” 

Clarke shrugs, “Why don’t you ask him? He’s coming this way.” 

Octavia turns in the direction Clarke’s eyes are looking, frowning when she doesn’t see him. A moment later, Bellamy appears from the woods behind Clarke.  
Octavia looks at Clarke in shock but focuses on her brother. Clarke turns away, having no desire to hear the two Blake siblings argue. 

She walks towards the woods, eyes darting all around her, taking in the new environment as her master taught her. The woods around her is like a bright light in the Force compared to The Ark. So much life exists in the trees. 

She is interrupted from her thoughts by Finn walking to her side, “Why so serious, princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.” 

Clarke doesn’t even look at him, “Leave or die.” She says coldly.

Finn looks startled, “Oh, come now, princess. We both know you couldn’t—.” 

Finn is cut off by Clarke spinning around. Using her physical strength, she grabs his wrist and twists it at the perfect angle to dislocate it. Then, she gracefully spins around and wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him into a headlock. “Still sure I couldn’t kill you?” Clarke sneers. 

Finn gasps, struggling in her iron grip. Behind them, Wells calls out, “Clarke? What are you doing?” 

Clarke sighs and loosens her hold on Finn’s neck. The boy scrambles away from her, fear present in his eyes as he clutches his wrist. He turns and walks into the woods, heading in the direction of the dropship. “He is after me, Wells. I had to…dissuade him.” 

“Dissuade him? You nearly killed him! How do you know how to do that? I saw what you did to get him in that position. My dad told me that a guard saw you swinging a metal bar around, but that doesn’t explain that skill.” Wells says. 

Clarke turns to look him in the eyes, “I was locked away for over two years, Wells. By your father. I had nothing to do but train.” 

Wells shakes his head, “That may be but you can’t possibly have gotten this good without a trainer.” 

Clarke shakes her head, “I am sorry, Wells. I am not the person you remember and I never will be again. I have changed.” 

Wells nods sadly, “I know. I could tell from the moment you spoke to me on the dropship. What could have changed you this drastically, Clarke? What happened to the happy, kind girl I…I knew.” 

Clarke notices the hesitation and shakes her head, “ _Poor Wells. He seems to have an infatuation towards me. If only he knew what I have done; what I plan to do. If he did, he would run as far away from me as he could get._ ” 

Out loud, Clarke answers, “That girl was killed the moment her mother got her father killed.” 

Wells nods sadly, “I can understand that. I am sorry, Clarke. I tried to stop my father.”

Clarke shrugs, “Death comes for us all. We can only escape it for so long. My dad met his fate proudly and honorably.” 

Wells just looks at her. Clarke sighs, walking past Wells back towards the camp. “I am sorry, Wells. I truly am. My advice to you is to stay away. Stay away from me and you might yet survive.” 

Her words send a shiver down Wells’ spine, causing him to shiver. 

**———————————————**

When Clarke arrives back at the drop ship, she frowns. Most of the kids are present but Bellamy and a few of the others that she flagged as threats are not present. 

She walks around the camp, reaching out with the Force in an attempt to find them. She sees Octavia sitting with a blonde-haired girl and walks over to them. “Hey Octavia, have you seen your brother?” 

The girl nods, “Yeah. He and a few other boys locked themselves in the top of the dropship. I don’t know why. By the way, Clarke, this is Harper.” 

Clarke smiles briefly at the blonde girl before briskly walking towards the dropship. She quietly walks up the metal ramp, not making a sound. She climbs up the ladder and listens carefully. She can hear the sound of muffled chatter behind the metal door. 

She presses her right hand to the metal hatch and focuses. The metal wheel on the other side slowly turns. Once the hatch is unlocked, Clarke lists it slowly. “ _I was hoping to hide my connection to the Force for a while yet but that might not be possible. Bellamy must be plotting against me._ ” 

She listens carefully and makes out, “…that isn’t a good idea, Murphy. I don’t know why but I feel like the princess may be more of a threat than she looks.” 

Murphy quickly responds, “A threat? That princess? Nah. She couldn’t be. She has been privileged for her entire life.” 

Bellamy quickly retorts, “Then what did she do to get locked up in high security? No one ends up there. Her mom wouldn’t have let her unless she didn’t have a choice.” 

The boys fall silent and Clarke goes to close the hatch. Before she can, a voice says, “What are you doing, princess?” 

Clarke drops the hatch, ignoring the surprised exclamations from Murphy, Bellamy, and the others with him. Clarke looks behind her and sees Finn looking at her, still cradling his wrist. 

The metal hatch opens and Bellamy climbs out. “How much of that did you hear, Griffin? How the hell did you open that hatch? We locked it from our side.” 

Murphy appears at his side, “Yeah.” He looks her up and down, licking his lips briefly. “How much of that did you hear?” 

Clarke shakes her head, an evil grin appearing on her face. Bellamy and Murphy notice it but Finn, being behind her, doesn’t. He says to Bellamy and Murphy, “The princess, dislocated my wrist. She needs to be punished.” 

Bellamy and Murphy share a look, one of the other boys stepping forward. “My dad’s a guard. He says that without repercussions, there can be no society.” 

Bellamy nods slowly, “You are right, Miller. She needs to be punished. Take her to the fire. Let everyone see this.” 

Clarke allows herself to be dragged out of the dropship, different scenarios of what Bellamy could be planning running through her head. Whispers break out when the other kids see Clarke being dragged. Wells steps forward, “What the hell is going on here?” 

Murphy steps forward and lands a powerful right-hook to Wells’ face. Wells falls to the ground. 

When they reach the fire, Bellamy forces Clarke to stand up in front of him. “In this new world, we do not have to deal with the laws of The Ark. We can do whatever the hell we want. What that doesn’t include is hurting each other. Clarke Griffin is guilty of dislocating Finn’s wrist.”

Bellamy picks up a sharp piece of metal and walks over to Clarke. His sister steps forward, “What the hell are you doing, Bel? Finn deserved what he got. He was trying to get in Clarke’s pants.” 

Bellamy shakes his head, “That may be, but she will still be punished.” 

Bellamy reaches Clarke, and Clarke hesitates briefly. She debates on whether or not to reveal her true power. She decides to see what Bellamy has planned, remembering her master’s words.

**———————————————**

_“One of a Sith’s most powerful weapons is cunning, my apprentice. Take what I am doing for example. I am leading the government of the entire galaxy with my archenemies the Jedi backing me. They do not know the power I possess and they won't find out until it is too late._ ” 

**———————————————**

Bellamy grabs Clarke’s right wrist roughly, pulling it close to him. She places the metal under the band of her wristband. Clarke nearly laughs out loud, instantly deciding to keep her power hidden. “For harming another one of us, you are having your wristband removed. Your mother will believe you to be dead.” 

Clarke nods, faking a resigned expression. The metal band pops open and falls to the dirt with a soft thud. Bellamy raises the knife. “Take this as a warning. Harming each other will not be taken lightly. There are only one-hundred of us. We cannot afford to lose anyone.” 

Everyone nods, beginning to leave. Finally, it is just Clarke, Wells, and Octavia left. Octavia walks to stand in front of Clarke. “I am sorry about my brother, Clarke. He has never really acted thoughtfully. He always acts on his impulses.” 

Clarke nods, the black-haired girl continuing to make a good impression on her. “I do not mind. In fact, I was planning on removing the wristband myself.” 

Octavia frowns, “What? Why? Then your mother would think you are dead.” 

Clarke smiles coldly, “Exactly.” 

Octavia takes a step back. “What…may I ask what has made you hate your mother?”  
Clarke nods. “Of course. I am sure you heard about my father being executed?” 

Octavia nods. “Well, guess who turned him in?” 

Octavia’s eyes widen, “Your mother got your father floated? Why? What did she turn him in for?” 

Clarke smirks, “She was seeking power. She found out that my father discovered a system failure on The Ark. The air supply put the survival time on the Ark at less than three years. My father wanted to tell everyone but my mother did not. She did not want the people to be aware of their impending doom.”  
Clarke sighs for a moment. “So, rather than risk her position of power, she turned her husband in to Jaha. She told me that she did it so Jaha would talk him out of it but I could tell she wasn’t being wholly truthful.”

“Damn,” Octavia mutters. “And I thought my mom was messed up.” 

Clarke cocks her head, “Care like sharing?” 

Octavia sighs before saying, “Maybe if we were alone. I don’t want _Jaha_ to hear this.” 

Clarke startles, mentally slapping herself for the lapse in judgment. She turns to Wells. “Go do something else, Wells. I’ll be okay here.” 

The boy hesitates for a moment, sending her a look, before walking away. Octavia laughs, “That boy looks at you like a lost puppy.” 

Clarke chuckles, “That he does. Although, he isn’t really my type if you know what I am saying.”

Octavia smirks, “Oh really? Then what is your type?” 

Clarke chuckles softly, “Well, less…masculine and more feminine.” 

“Oh really? You’re a lesbian?” Octavia asks.

Clarke shrugs, “I have never really acknowledged it that way before now, but now that I think about it, yes. I have never liked boys.” 

Octavia smirks, “I get where you are coming from with that. All of the boys I have seen since arriving on the ground have been after one thing.” 

Clarke plays along, “Which is?”

“A good lay,” Octavia says. “More specifically, a good lay with you. Actually, even a few of the girls have been after you.” 

Clarke smirks, “Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.”

The two girls share a laugh. A comfortable silence falls over the two, the only sounds the crackling of the fire in the distance, accompanied by the loud sounds of the other kids. Clarke sneers, “I hope for their sakes that there aren’t any other humans on this planet. If there are, they will hear the noises they are making from halfway around the globe.” 

Octavia nods, “True.” After a moment, Octavia adds, “Hey, Griffin. How is it that you seem to be so smart? I noticed it from the first moment I saw you. You hold yourself different than everyone else. And when you told me that my brother shot Jaha, you mentioned that you had been wanting to do that for years.” 

Clarke nods, “There are a few reasons for that. I am going to be brutally honest here so please let me finish.” 

Octavia nods. 

“Alright. So when I came to the conclusion that my mother was the one who got my father killed, something inside of my broke. Since that day, I have changed drastically. While I was in the high-security cell for over a year, I had nothing to do but train.” 

Octavia frowns. “Sorry to interrupt, but train?” 

Clarke thinks, “ _I do not yet trust Octavia enough to tell her about my abilities but my physical training is not something I need to hide_.” 

Instead of responding, Clarke rolls up her shirt to show Octavia her chest. Octavia’s eyes widen. “Damn…” She mutters. “I think I see why so many people want to get in bed with you.” 

Clarke’s chest and stomach are well-formed from her hours upon hours of physical exercise. Her abs marked in a clear six-pack. Her skin is nearly unblemished, only marked in some areas with small scars. 

Clarke smiles at the girl’s reaction before rolling her shirt down. “Anyways, all I have been able to do is think and train. Two years of that has majorly changed my views and how I go about things.” 

Octavia nods, “Understandable.” 

Clarke nods. “Yes. Now back to you. What have you lived with? Being in high security, I was unable to get any news.” 

Octavia takes a deep breath. “Well, first off, I should never have been born. Obviously, on The Ark, each couple is only allowed one child. I do not know how I came to be, but the fact that I was born is what got my mother floated. I know she sold out her body for money and medicine. I think she even sold her body out to get Bellamy on the guard.” 

Clarke nods, smiling at Octavia sadly, “I am sorry.”

Octavia shakes her head, “Don’t be. The hardest part about all of it was being stuck under the floor. If I am being honest, I was almost relieved to be arrested. Not because of the threat of execution, but because it got me out of the room I was stuck in for over a decade.”

“I would feel the same way. Being trapped in a cell for two years was bad enough. I cannot imagine what being trapped for almost your whole life would do to you. I am amazed that you have turned out as well as you have.” 

Octavia smirks, “Oh really? Are you flirting with me, Griffin?” 

Clarke doesn’t back down, “Maybe I am.”

The two laugh again. Silence falls over the two again. Suddenly, Clarke senses a new presence creeping towards them through the trees. She jumps up from her spot, saying, “Octavia, get behind me.” 

The girl looks at Clarke in confusion, “What? Why?” 

“Just do it.” Clarke hisses. 

Octavia does so, standing just behind Clarke. Clarke senses the presence getting closer. She watches the tree line intently, eyes widening when she sees a tall figure appear. The figure is dressed from head to toe in a brown material. A mask hides the figure’s features. 

Clarke watches as the figure draws a sword from a sheathe on his back. As the figure draws ever closer, Clarke can feel Octavia tense behind her. Clarke allows her power to surge through her body, enjoying the cold feeling of her power. 

Just before the figure reaches them, Clarke gestures up with her right hand. The figure flies up into the sky, being held by an invisible force. Behind her, Octavia gasps in shock and disbelief. 

Clarke glares at the figure and says, “Who are you?” 

No answer comes from the figure, though Clarke can sense fear beginning to come from the figure. “How many others live in this world?” 

Again, no answer. Clarke grins, “Fine. The hard way it is.” 

Clarke brings her left hand up and makes a pulling gesture. The figure’s right arm pops out of its socket violently, causing the figure to choke out a pained gasp. Behind her, Octavia lets out another gasp, though Clarke can’t tell if it is aimed at the use of her power or what she used her power for. 

Clarke walks forward to stand right beneath where the figure hangs, “Last chance, who are you and how many of you are there?” 

The figure remains stoic. Clarke sighs. “Fine.” 

With a quick gesture from her right hand, the man’s neck snaps into an impossible position. This time, Octavia doesn’t react. Clarke pulls back her right hand slowly, dragging the corpse with it before quickly swinging her arm forward and launching the corpse hundreds of feet into the air. 

Clarke turns towards Octavia, expecting to see a terrified expression on her face. Instead, the only emotion she can see is curiosity. “How did you do that?” 

Clarke takes a deep breath. “I possess the ability to channel this power.” 

Octavia cocks her head, “Can you train me too?” 

Clarke nods her head, “Surprisingly, yes. You are the only other person out of the one-hundred and one that possesses the capability to control this power.”

Octavia’s eyes widen, “Really? That’s awesome! Will I be able to do what you just did?” 

Clarke smirks, “Maybe, after a lot of training. It took me at least a year to be that good at controlling that power.” 

Octavia frowns, “Training? Who trained you?” 

Clarke smirks. “A man named Darth Sidious. He is a dark lord of a group called the Sith. He trained me and gave me the name Darth Morghon. He told me it comes from a word meaning death in a language from another world.” 

Octavia is unable to hide her gasp this time, “Another world? What?” 

Clarke smirks, “Oh, we aren’t alone in this galaxy. In fact, our world is actually quite archaic compared to most worlds and technology now.”

Octavia’s mouth forms a silent O causing Clarke to laugh. “I know, it took me a bit to believe it too. For now, we need to head back to the dropship. I will talk to you later about beginning your training.” 

**A/N.**

**Okay, this chapter got out of hand. I just couldn’t stop writing it.**

**Secondly, OMG! Sorry, I just watched a comic-con panel online live that featured Chelsey Reist(Harper), Zach McGowan(Roan), Tasya Teles(Echo), Sara Thompson(Josephine), and Jordan Bolger(Shaw). I freaked out. Only 500 other people watched it and Tasya actually answered a question I asked! OMG!**

**Alright, sorry about that.  
  
**

**Quick question, do y’all want to see Octavia added to the pairing? I am leaning toward that as I loved writing the interactions between Clarke and Octavia. Please let me know.**

**Okay, explanation time(There are a lot for this chapter. Please consider reading them):**

**First off, I want to clarify that the girl who was with Finn while he bullied Clarke WAS NOT Raven. In my mind, Finn is the kind of character who would sleep around with anyone he thought looked good. This may sound super sick, but I cheered when Clarke killed him…**

**Next, I am thoroughly enjoying writing the scenes between Clarke and Octavia. I like being able to stop Octavia from being the “bratty younger sister of Bellamy.”**

**Next, the man who Clarke killed was (unfortunately) not Lincoln. I am sorry to those of you who like Lincoln but I never have. Also, his actor has a very…idk how to say this…greedy personality.**

**Next, Echo’s arc will begin soon but it will still be a while before she and Clarke meet.**

**Next, yes, in this story, Clarke is firmly lesbian. I am sorry if you don’t like that decision. Also, Octavia hinted at being at least bi which may come back in the future.**

**Next, I put in an easter egg hinting at another possible crossover. MAJOR props to anyone who figures it out.**

**Until next time, thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
